Accidents Happen
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Beast Boy has an accident. Fortunately, it could have turned out worse.


I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

* * *

An Accident

Beast Boy swung from one beam to another, also using the odd exposed power line. When Cyborg had said redoing the tower's wiring would take a week, he hadn't factored in Beast Boy using it for a jungle gym, swinging around and around as a monkey.

"Beast Boy, you're getting annoying!" Cyborg snapped. "Knock it off!"

Beast Boy screeched at him in monkey talk, beating his chest for a moment before hanging down by his tail, watching the TV. Cyborg groaned, dragging a hand down his face to try to control his annoyance. Below Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire were on the couch, hand-in-hand as they had been since Tokyo, though fortunately no longer making out every second of the day thanks to a new "make out free zone" rule added to the common room, and Raven was reading her book in her usual spot. Beast Boy reached down, snatching the book out of her hands and she froze, staring wide-eyed at the space it had been in a moment before as everyone else collectively gasped, staring at Beast Boy as he turned the book over carefully so he could see it right-side-up, then began to read in monkey language, essentially just filling the room with meaningless screeches and shouts. Just as Raven began to stand, dark energy rippling off of her hands, he held the book down in front of her, right-side-up once again. She blinked, the energy fading and accepted the book before looking up as Beast Boy swung away.

"Did Beast Boy just actually read something?" Robin asked.

"Who knows," Cyborg said. "I couldn't understand him at all. I don't speak idiot."

"You seem to be doing just fine now," Raven said, sitting back down, everyone looking at her in surprise before Robin and Starfire began to laugh.

"That's cold," Cyborg said before returning to work.

After a moment, Beast Boy swung back into the room, hanging down from the ceiling beside Raven and holding down another book. Raven stared at it with an eyebrow raised before looking up at him.

"You want to borrow _that_ book?" Raven asked, Beast Boy screeching and nodding.

"Sure," Raven said. "But I'll probably have it back within ten minutes. And if you're going to read it, do it as a human. Your monkey voice is annoying."

Beast Boy swung back up, sitting on a support beam and reverting to a human but with a tail.

"New trick?" Robin asked.

"Uh, yeah," Beast Boy said. "I've been practicing."

Robin nodded and Beast Boy began to read the book he had chosen in silence. Every ten minutes or so, Raven glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow each time when she saw his attention was still on the book and he had actually made a fair amount of progress. Then, after about an hour of peace and quiet, he suddenly closed it and scurried off toward his room, the same way he had as a monkey.

"Maybe we should leave the room open," Raven said. "When he's not a monkey, there's actually some decent quiet."

"Why's he trying to read a book?" Robin asked.

"Don't know," Raven said.

After several minutes, Raven finally sighed and stood.

"I should probably go make sure he doesn't ruin the book somehow," Raven sighed standing.

"Hey that's hurtful," Beast Boy said from above her, everyone jumping, not having realized he was there. "And here I was coming back to-"

He was cut off partway through, everyone staring in shock. As he was speaking, he had swung down to dangle in front of Raven, but had miscalculated where that would put him. As he swung, his lips had ended up hitting Raven's at the bottom of the swing. Everyone froze in shock, including Raven and Beast Boy. Though, Beast Boy didn't remain frozen for long. After a second, he hurled himself away from Raven before she could kill him, or break his bones, or hit him, or disembowel him, or otherwise severely harm him for kissing her. Then, he dropped the book on the couch and all but launched himself toward his room, shifting into a humming bird as he flew and streaking out of sight. A moment later, the TV, refrigerator, and the floor-to-ceiling windows in the room all exploded before Raven's cloak wrapped around her and she vanished. The other three sat in stunned silence for several more seconds before all exchanging looks ranging between nervous and knowing.

"This is going to end badly, isn't it?" Robin asked.

"I'll go start Raven-proofing," Cyborg sighed, walking out of the room to get the energy shield generators that usually helped things not explode when Raven's emotions slipped.

"Perhaps this will be the beginning of Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy being the more as well," Starfire said.

"Let's not get our hopes up, Star," Robin sighed. "This is probably going to result in Raven hiding in her room so she doesn't kill anyone, Beast Boy hiding in his room so he doesn't die, or Raven rearranging Beast Boy's bones."

"How would she accomplish that?" Starfire asked. "Does she have such a spell? Could she turn my feet into hands? That would be most strange."

"No no," Robin chuckled. "I mean she's going to beat him up."

"Oh," Starfire said.

* * *

Beast Boy poked his head cautiously out of his slightly open door, sniffing. No sign of her. He carefully left his room, heading out to the common room and sniffing under the door before opening it, finding Cyborg putting an energy shield generator on the last newly-repaired window then sitting down with a sigh.

"Hey Grass Stain," Cyborg greeted. "You just had to kiss the girl who blows shit up when she feels emotions. Smooth."

"It was an accident," Beast Boy said. "I didn't mean to kiss her. I don't like her like that."

"Right," Cyborg snorted. "And my body's made out of jello."

"Should I go try to apologize?" Beast Boy asked.

"I would _not_ recommend that," Cyborg said. "I'm sure she'll be fine. It's Raven. At worst you'll be in med bay for a few days. Again."

Beast Boy swallowed hard just as the alarm began to sound. Robin leapt off of the couch to the TV, pulling the keyboard out and pulling up an image of Cinderblock sprinting down a road toward a park.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

Within minutes, they were all out of the tower, Raven staying more than a few meters from the others and Beast Boy politely staying on the exact opposite side of Starfire, also a few meters away. They caught up with Cinderblock in a park and surrounded him, Cinderblock stopping. Then, he ripped a chunk of the ground up and hurled it at Raven, who passed through it unharmed.

"Why do you always start with me?" Raven asked as Robin's explosive disks hit Cinderblock from behind.

Next, Cyborg slammed his sonic cannon into Cinderblock's abdomen and fired, launching him at Starfire, who slammed her fists into Cinderblock's back, the star bolts around her hands exploding and launching him. Beast Boy went next, transforming into a cheetah and taking off at Cinderblock only to transform into a triceratops in time to ram him and send him flying at Raven, who was waiting with dark energy around her hands.

Raven watched as Cinderblock shot toward her but as he did, something drew her attention. A billboard. An advertisement for a romance movie coming out, complete with a picture of a couple kissing. However, as soon as she saw that, she froze, mind flashing back to Beast Boy accidentally kissing her. Her eyes widened, the dark energy vanishing.

"Raven look out!" Robin's voice shouted, making Raven's head snap around to Cinderblock, now with his feet planted in front of her and a fist already swinging.

There was a roar of a cheetah before something rammed into her shoulder, throwing her out of the way. Then, the sound of cracking bones as Cinderblock's fist connected with Beast Boy's guerrilla face. Raven landed hard before sitting up and staring at Beast Boy's now human form, face bruised and swollen already. The others stood frozen but just as Cinderblock took a step toward Beast Boy, black energy exploded out of the ground below him with all the force of a land mine exploding, blasting him backward and knocking him unconscious. Still Raven sat in shock, staring at Beast Boy, having blasted Cinderblock mostly by accident. After another moment, she stood, hurrying over to him and beginning to heal him. Fortunately, it wasn't as bad as it looked, a few cracks here and there, and a mild concussion, but nothing major. She was finished within a couple of minutes. And as soon as his eyes were open, she slapped him then took off.

"Uh, what the heck just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um...Raven won," Robin said. "Not really sure how, but...yeah."

"Sooooo, is she still mad at me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have no idea," Robin said. "Cyborg, help me get Cinderblock to prison. Star, you and Beast Boy head back home."

"Okay," Starfire said. "I will do the checking up on Friend Raven when I get there."

Robin nodded and Cyborg lifted Cinderblock onto the T-car, Robin helping strap him in place. Starfire and Beast Boy flew home and then headed to the common room before Starfire headed toward Raven's room. Beast Boy sat on the couch, mind moving back to the fight. He had never seen Raven freeze like that. He tried to think of a reason for her being so distracted, but he couldn't find one. Finally he sighed, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. The ghost of the feeling of her lips on his returned and he groaned, shaking his head to force the thoughts away and looking down at the couch, seeing the book he had dropped before. He picked it up and sighed. He should probably return it. It was alright, but he didn't care enough to finish it. Besides that, he wanted to apologize and this would give him a reason to cop out if he found himself unable to apologize without making things worse, or if she tried to kill him he could use the book as a shield.

Just then Starfire floated into the room, sighing heavily.

"Friend Raven will not do the talking with me," Starfire said. "She has locked herself in her room."

"I kinda figured," Beast Boy said. "I'm going to go return her book. Maybe that'll cheer her up."

Starfire nodded and Beast Boy walked out of the common room, nervousness and a slight touch of fear gripping him. There were countless ways she could kill him. There were countless ways he could screw up and make her mad. And, in all likely hood, there was probably only one exact scenario where he made it out alive. He was doomed. Plain and simple.

Images of his intestines outside of his body, of broken bones, ripped flesh, and even his severed head began to fill his head until he shook it. No. She wouldn't really kill him. Hurt him maybe. Definitely at least one punch. Probably throw him across the room with her powers. Most definitely throw him out the door, maybe the window. and there was definitely going to be a lot of screaming. But he still had to apologize and return the book. He stopped in front of her door and knocked.

"Go away," Raven's monotone responded.

"Uh, I have your book," Beast Boy said. "I thought you might like it back."

The book was suddenly encased in black energy and passed through his fingers and the door.

"Now go away," Raven said.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about before," Beast Boy tried. "It was an accid-"

He found himself airborne, sailing down the hallway and through the door help open by black energy, crashing down on the floor in a heap and groaning.

"That went better than expected," Beast Boy grumbled. "She actually opened the common room door instead of ramming me into it."

Just then, Cyborg and Robin stepped into the room and stopped, seeing Beast Boy untangling himself from himself on the ground and Starfire peering over the back of the couch at him.

"Did you at least apologize?" Robin asked.

"That was why she threw me," Beast Boy said. "Well, I tried. "Who wants to race?"

He dropped onto the couch, grabbing a remote and Robin landed between him and Starfire, grabbing the other.

* * *

Beast Boy yawned, stretching and stepping into the common room, eyes automatically scanning the room for the half-demoness who no one had seen in the last week. As Beast Boy sat down, an energy shield suddenly flared to life around the TV, turning black before fading. This had become so commonplace that none of the titans reacted, simply continuing with their daily lives.

"You know, someone should probably go and see if she's okay," Beast Boy said. "It's been a week since it happened and the only time she's come out was the one time we fought Cinderblock."

"By all means," Cyborg said. "If you want to try apologizing again, feel free."

Suddenly, the common room door opened and a book slammed into the back of Beast Boy's head. He yelped in pain, catching the book and rubbing the back of his head.

"What was...nevermind," Beast Boy huffed, sitting down and staring at the book.

It was the one she had been reading that day, the one he swiped from her and returned miraculously without starting a fight. He looked over at her as she sat down with another book, beginning to read. He opened his mouth and a band of black energy appeared around his head, silencing him before he could even speak. Beast Boy sighed internally and began to read, for lack of anything else to do since Robin and Cyborg were playing the Game Station. After several minutes, the black band disappeared.

"I'm-" Beast Boy was cut off by the band reappearing.

His eye twitched before he calmed himself, returning to reading. Things in the room were a tense silence for almost an hour before Beast Boy set the book down and walked out of the room. Raven watched the door close over the top of her book before looking to the others who were all watching her.

"Don't," Raven said. "I just want to forget about it."

They all looked back at the TV in silence as the door swished open, Beast Boy walking in with his phone, typing something. Suddenly, the phone began to speak the message.

"You could have just asked for me not to talk about it," Beast Boy's phone said.

"You don't listen to anyone," Raven said, the black band disappearing.

"I do," Beast Boy said.

"Outside of combat, no, you don't," Raven said. "Either way, I don't care. I just want to pretend it never happened and never, ever, speak about it again. It was a mistake so I'm not mad, just shut up."

Beast Boy stared at her, her words hitting him like a punch to the gut, before swallowing and nodding. He couldn't say he was surprised by her not wanting to remember, but it still hurt. He sat in the chair in silence, staring at the coffee table, mind struggling to return to the kiss for the millionth time and Beast Boy fighting not to let it. Finally, he stood again.

"I'm going to go stretch my wings," Beast Boy said. "I'll have my communicator if anything happens."

Robin nodded and Beast Boy went up to the roof, transforming into an eagle on the railing at the edge of the tower before allowing his shriek of pain, frustration, and anger fly out of him, now sounding like any other bird sound. Then, he took off, streaking into the air. Of course she wanted to forget. She didn't like him like that. She never had. He knew that. So it shouldn't have hurt so bad when she said it. After all, why would she like him. No girl did. He was green for god's sake. He had a single fang that he couldn't hide without gutting the inside of his lip open, pointed ears, green hair, and he transformed into animals. He was barely even human anymore. Of course Raven wouldn't like him. He was stupid to ever think maybe he had a chance. Especially after Terra. That should have been a wakeup call. The only girl to ever show interest in him was using him to spy on the team. Of course. And why wouldn't she. he was so desperate to be accepted by a girl who wasn't Starfire that he was practically begging to be manipulated.

Finally, after hours of flying, his wings began to get tired so he returned to the tower, landing and shifting back to himself, looking up at the stars. He sighed, walking quietly back into the tower, taking care not to wake anyone up. As he passed through the common room, he saw that the book he had been reading was once again still lying on the couch. He picked it up, sighing and heading toward Raven's room. He reached her door and raised her hand to knock but stopped. It was almost one in the morning and if he woke her up, she actually might kill him. He sighed, kneeling to set the book on the floor just as the door hissed open.

Before he had the chance to react, black energy surrounded him, yanking him into the room, the door closing behind him. His heart skipped a beat. This was it. He was going to die. She was going to kill him. She really was mad after all. he squeezed his eyes shut as he landed on something soft and a body instantly landed on top of his, pinning him down. Then, he tensed as he felt her hand on his chest. Would she stab him? Rip his heart out? Crush it in his chest? Disembowel him?

His train of thought stopped less than a second after her hand met his chest as something soft touched his lips. His eyes flew open, seeing her closed ones hovering just above his. The book slipped out of his hand as his body went numb. After a moment his eyes fluttered closed and he began to return the kiss. The sound of shattering glass echoed through the tower the moment he began to respond but both ignored it. Beast Boy reached his left hand up cupping her cheek while moving his right hand to the small of her back. Finally, Raven pulled away, glaring angrily down at him.

"Damn you," Raven hissed, Beast Boy's blood running cold as confusion and fear in equal measure flooded him. "Damn you to hell! Ever since you made that stupid, easily foreseeable mistake, do you know how much you've plagued my thoughts? I can't get you out of my head! God! I just want to be left alone but I can't even meditate anymore! I can't even escape you in my own room! Jesus I couldn't get that stupid kiss out of my head!"

Beast Boy swallowed, forcing his emotions down so she couldn't sense them. Of course that was it. It was like having a song stuck in your head. If you listen to it again, it'll go away. She was just trying to get it to go away. He swallowed again and nodded.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'll leave you alone now."

The moment he began to sit up, her hand shoved him back down, Beast Boy blinking at the action. Then, she leaned down, kissing him again. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock and he simply lay there, too confused to react. Finally, Raven pulled back, tears leaking from her eyes, dropping from her chin to his chest.

"Damn you!" Raven growled. "Damn you for making me love you! Damn you for being so goddamn perfect for me. Damn you for not being able to see how amazing you are! And damn you for not kissing me sooner!"

Beast Boy stared at her, mouth actually hanging open now. There was no way he had just heard all of that. He had to be going deaf. Or hallucinating. Or dreaming. That was it. He had fallen asleep and just dreamed he was here. There was no way she was actually telling him that she was in love with him.

"I'm dream-"

She kissed him again then slapped him, hard. He yelped in pain, eyes widening before he stared at her. Definitely not a dream. Instinct kicked in and he sat up before she could react, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Raven sighed, kissing him back, her own arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss continued for several minutes before they pulled away.

"I hate you so much," Raven said, Beast Boy grinning.

"Love you too Rae," Beast Boy said.

Raven grumbled something about him being insufferable, even as a tear rolled down her cheek and she kissed him again. This time, Beast Boy slowly lay back, a pair of slowly retracting spider legs keeping him from falling. And there they stayed.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
